Problem: Find the smallest positive integer $k$ such that $
z^{10} + z^9 + z^6+z^5+z^4+z+1
$ divides $z^k-1$.
Answer: First, we factor the given polynomial.  The polynomial has almost all the powers of $z$ from 1 to $z^6,$ which we can fill in by adding and subtracting $z^2$ and $z^3.$  This allows us to factor as follows:
\begin{align*}
z^{10} + z^9 + z^6 + z^5 + z^4 + z + 1 &= (z^{10} - z^3) + (z^9 - z^2) + (z^6 + z^5 + z^4 + z^3 + z^2 + z + 1) \\
&= z^3 (z^7 - 1) + z^2 (z^7 - 1) + (z^6 + z^5 + z^4 + z^3 + z^2 + z + 1) \\
&= z^3 (z - 1)(z^6 + z^5 + z^4 + z^3 + z^2 + z + 1) \\
&\quad + z^2 (z - 1)(z^6 + z^5 + z^4 + z^3 + z^2 + z + 1) \\
&\quad + (z^6 + z^5 + z^4 + z^3 + z^2 + z + 1) \\
&= (z^4 - z^2 + 1)(z^6 + z^5 + z^4 + z^3 + z^2 + z + 1).
\end{align*}Viewing $z^4 - z^2 + 1 = 0$ as a quadratic in $z^2,$ we can solve to get
\[z^2 = \frac{1 \pm i \sqrt{3}}{2},\]or $\operatorname{cis} \frac{\pi}{3}$ and $\operatorname{cis} \frac{5 \pi}{3}.$  Therefore, the roots of $z^4 - z^2 + 1 = 0$ are
\[\operatorname{cis} \frac{\pi}{6}, \ \operatorname{cis} \frac{7 \pi}{6}, \ \operatorname{cis} \frac{5 \pi}{6}, \ \operatorname{cis} \frac{11 \pi}{6}.\]We write these as
\[\operatorname{cis} \frac{2 \pi}{12}, \ \operatorname{cis} \frac{14 \pi}{12}, \ \operatorname{cis} \frac{10 \pi}{12}, \ \operatorname{cis} \frac{22 \pi}{12}.\]If $z^6 + z^5 + z^4 + z^3 + z^2 + z + 1 = 0,$ then
\[(z - 1)(z^6 + z^5 + z^4 + z^3 + z^2 + z + 1) = 0,\]which simplifies to $z^7 = 1.$  Thus, the roots of $z^6 + z^5 + z^4 + z^3 + z^2 + z + 1 = 0$ are of the form
\[\operatorname{cis} \frac{2 \pi j}{7},\]where $1 \le j \le 6.$

The roots of $z^k - 1 = 0$ are of the form
\[\operatorname{cis} \frac{2 \pi j}{k}.\]Thus, we need $k$ to be a multiple of both 12 and 7.  The smallest such $k$ is $\boxed{84}.$